Amai Kokoro
by Patpat
Summary: Deux cœurs innocents se rencontrent et se rapprochent inéluctablement. L’un d’eux, marqué par l’indifférence, l’autre par la souffrance. Voici l’histoire d’une douce romance, sur fond de désespoir. UA, Spoile, Romance, Drama.


**Titre :** Amai Kokoro.

**Auteur :** Patpat.

**Bêta :** Drudrue.

**Source :** _Nabari no Ou_.

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** UA, Romance, Angst, Shounen-Ai, Drama, Spoile tome 10.

**Pairing :** Rokujo Miharu X Yoite

**Disclaimer :** _Nabari_ est l'oeuvre de Yuhki Kamatani, je n'ai aucun droit sur son manga et ses personnages.

**Résumé :** Deux cœurs innocents se rencontrent et se rapprochent inéluctablement. L'un d'eux, marqué par l'indifférence, l'autre par la souffrance. Voici l'histoire d'une douce romance, sur fond de désespoir.

**Note :** Prises de frustration en regardant l'anime de _Nabari_, ma meilleure amie et moi nous sommes creusé la tête à la recherche d'un scénario tout mignon. Il faut dire aussi que l'absence de bisou et autre câlin entre Yoite et Miharu a de quoi en agacer plus d'une... Et oui, les fans de YAOI ont dû s'arracher les cheveux devant tant de tendresse purement platonique. Alors voilà, mon fertile cerveau a eu l'idée de cette petite fic qui, je l'espère vous plaira. En tant que "japonisante", je tiens à préciser que le titre est un jeu de mot à lui tout seul : il peut se traduire par _Cœurs Sucrés _ou par _Cœurs Naïfs_. A vous de lire pour en comprendre le sens.

**ATTENTION ! Bien que cette histoire prenne place dans un univers alternatif, certains éléments sont des spoilers du tome 10, surtout concernant le passé de Yoite. De plus, ce chapitre peut impliquer des scènes au contenu explicitement YAOI, réservées à un public averti.**

_**Chapitre Premier : Miharu.**_

_"Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point." _

_- Blaise Pascal_

C'était le printemps. En cette douce fin d'après-midi, la tiédeur du soleil qui s'éloignait vers l'Ouest caressait le visage de Miharu tandis qu'il marchait au son des cigales qui semblaient fourmiller dans les buissons bordant les escaliers blancs de Banten. Chaque jour après les cours, c'était le chemin qu'il empruntait.

A quatorze ans, Rokujo Miharu venait de faire sa rentrée en tant qu'élève de dernière année au collège de Banten, et vivait avec son père et sa mère dans une petite échoppe au centre du village et dont le rez-de-chaussée avait été aménagé en pâtisserie-confiserie. Sa mère avait toujours eu un faible pour les desserts à la française alors elle avait été jusqu'à partir pendant quelques mois à Paris pour y être formée par de grands chefs pâtissiers. Parce que son époux n'avait jamais rien su lui refuser, il avait accepté d'investir dans un fond de commerce et peu de temps après son retour au Japon, ils avaient ouvert leur propre pâtisserie. Miharu n'était encore qu'un petit enfant à cette époque-là, et il se souvenait vaguement que sa maman lui avait manqué pendant les quelques mois qu'avait duré son voyage en Europe. Mais aujourd'hui, la petite famille vivait en harmonie, se régalant des petits bonheurs que leur offrait le quotidien. Vraiment, il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre.

Et parce que Dieu, ou le Destin - ou quelque soit la force qui tirait les ficelles en ce bas-monde - l'avait à la bonne, Miharu passait le plus clair de son temps entouré d'amis merveilleux en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, et ce en toute circonstance. Il trouvait en Shimizu Raimei une confidente compréhensive et attentionnée, Aizawa Kouichi était un camarade enthousiaste et un fidèle soutien, et Minami Juuji était toujours une source de joie et de bonne humeur, sans oublier le frère de Raimei, Raikou, et son ami Meguro Gau. Et puis il y avait leur professeur d'Anglais, Kumohira Durandal Thobari, qui était un ami de sa famille depuis des années et qui veillait sur lui à la manière d'un grand frère. Il était parfois un peu trop collant et protecteur c'est certain, mais le plus souvent avoir un grand frère était assez agréable.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Miharu lorsqu'il repensa à la fête qu'avait organisée ses parents en décembre dernier pour le Jour de l'An : tout le monde avait été invité, famille, amis, voisins... Ce soir-là, Thobari s'était mis dans la tête d'emmener Miharu avec lui en Irlande pour y étudier toute une année. Evidemment, il était hors de question pour le jeune garçon de laisser derrière lui le peu de vie sociale qu'il avait réussi à bâtir. Alors c'est sans aucun scrupule qu'il avait usé de ses techniques de séduction démoniaques pour le culpabiliser au possible. Il avait sans doute dû y aller trop fort car le pauvre professeur avait fini complètement déprimé, en train de cultiver des champignons dans un coin du salon **(1)**. Et puis, la simple mention de la nécessité d'utiliser l'avion où le bâteau pour s'y rendre et en revenir avait suffit à définitivement dissuader Thobari.

Au pied de l'escalier qui montait sur les hauteurs de Banten et menait directement à son collège, Miharu tourna au coin d'une maison aux murets blancs pour entrer dans la rue où se trouvait l'échoppe qui lui tenait lieu de domicile. Comme d'habitude, sa jolie petite chatte blanche Shiratama était venue l'accueillir. Le garçon s'accroupit pour caresser la minette derrière les oreilles et aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à ronronner de bonheur. Elle finit par émettre un petit miaulement avant de s'éloigner en direction de la pâtisserie, sous le regard de Miharu qui la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le magasin de sa mère par une des fenêtres ouvertes.

A cette heure-ci, il y avait toujours beaucoup de clients venus prendre le goûter, boire un bon thé pour se détendre après une dure journée de travail, ou tout simplement acheter un gâteau pour le dessert du soir. Mais rares étaient ceux qui perdaient leur temps devant la vitrine extérieure. Généralement, c'est à l'intérieur et guidés par les délicieux parfums sucrés que les clients choisissaient leur pâtisserie. Alors pourquoi ce garçon restait-il dehors ? Ne préférait-il pas entrer ?

Intrigué, Miharu se rendit jusqu'à la pâtisserie, cette fois d'un pas légèrement plus hâtif qu'à l'ordinaire. Ce garçon avait l'air plus âgé que lui de deux ou trois ans, et à en juger par son uniforme et son sac de cours marqué d'un blason qu'il connaissait bien, il en déduisit qu'il était très certainement élève au lycée de Banten, ce qui signifiait qu'il vivait au village. Pourtant, alors qu'il connaissait presque tout le monde ici, il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré ; chaque habitant passait au moins une fois par mois à la pâtisserie de ses parents. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisé sans se souvenir de lui ? Tout bien réfléchi, c'était impossible. Ce garçon avait quelque chose de spécial, d'inoubliable. Il se serait obligatoirement rappelé de lui.

Il était grand pour son âge, et la minceur de sa silhouette soulignait encore d'avantage sa taille. Ses cheveux qui était d'un noir ébène et encadraient son visage fin étaient coiffés d'une casquette gavroche de daim beige. Par le peu qu'il pouvait voir de son profil, Miharu se laissa persuader que ce garçon devait être quelqu'un de particulièrement triste et seul, et pourtant doté d'une infinie gentillesse. Cette expression sur ses traits... Non, Miharu ne l'aurait jamais oubliée.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Miharu prit exemple sur sa posture et contempla les succulentes gourmandises que sa mère avait installées sur le présentoir de la vitrine. Babas au rhum, Religieuses, Clafoutis à la cerise ou à l'abricot, Forêts Noires... Il avait beau les avoir tous goûtés, chacun de ces desserts lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Miharu put voir sous l'ombre de la visière de la casquette les yeux d'un bleu sombre et profond de son voisin. Ils fixaient avec une certaine envie le Bavarois à la fraise qui se tenait juste au centre du présentoir. Mais le garçon semblait hésitant.

" Dans le doute, je choisis toujours la Tartelette au citron," dit le plus jeune d'un ton neutre.

" Et moi le Bavarois à la fraise. J'aime la fraise," répondit tout aussi simplement l'autre garçon d'une voix douce et grave à la fois. _Une voix elle aussi pleine de tristesse, _nota Miharu sans faire montre de son intérêt à ce sujet.

" Pourquoi tu ne le prends pas alors ?" s'enquit-il poliment.

" C'est ce que je prends à chaque fois, alors j'aimerais bien essayer autre chose. Mais ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de pâtisseries que je voudrais être sûr d'aimer ce que je vais acheter."

" Tu devrais aimer tout ce qui est vendu ici. Tous leurs gâteaux sont bons."

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs hocha légèrement la tête, sans pour autant s'arracher à sa contemplation. Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment pendant que plusieurs badauds passaient sans leur prêter attention. Seuls les quelques clients qui entraient et sortaient de la pâtisserie leur adressèrent de furtifs regards curieux. Miharu n'était pas un garçon bavard, mais il n'aimait pas non plus la compagnie d'inconnus. Pourtant, ces quelques minutes passées aux côtés de cet étrange lycéen lui donnaient l'agréable sensation de partager un instant privilégié.

" Quel gâteau prendrais-tu ?" l'interrogea le garçon.

Miharu haussa les épaules.

" Je te l'ai dit, je prendrais la Tartelette au citron."

" Mais aujourd'hui particulièrement, tu dois avoir une préférence. Laquelle ?"

Fronçant très subrepticement les sourcils, le collégien observa de plus près la vitrine. Il avait beau la connaître par cœur, il lui fallait bien regarder les différents desserts pour savoir lequel lui donnait le plus envie. Cruel dilemme.

" J'opterais sûrement pour la Tropézienne," répondit-il finalement.

Sans doute surpris par la réponse - comme si Miharu n'était pas du genre à aimer les Tropéziennes - le lycéen se pencha à son tour pour examiner la devanture.

" Ca à l'air bon ça aussi," marmonna-t-il, davantage pour lui-même que pour Miharu.

" Le Versaillais aux trois chocolats est aussi une valeur sûre pour tous ceux qui aime le cacao," renchérit le plus jeune.

Le doute et l'hésitation semblèrent s'accentuer sur les traits délicats du visage de l'autre garçon. Le voir ainsi tourmenté par le simple choix d'une pâtisserie amusait beaucoup Miharu, bien qu'il soit également inquiet d'une certaine manière. La façon qu'avait ce mystérieux garçon aux cheveux noirs d'y donner autant d'importance transmettait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait là du dernier repas d'un condamné.

Alors, sans crier gare, Miharu saisit le garçon par la manche de sa veste d'uniforme et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il rejoignit le comptoir où il attendit que son père finisse de servir un client.

" Je n'ai pas encore choisi," fit remarquer le lycéen.

_Qu'il est étrange, _songea Miharu. _N'importe qui se serait énervé d'être traîné de force comme je viens de le faire. Pourtant lui, il y reste presque indifférent._

" Je choisirai pour toi," répondit-il, repoussant ses interrogations à plus tard.

Le garçon n'insista pas et, lorsque leur tour fut venu, le propriétaire des lieux se tourna vers son fils avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

" Bonjour Miharu. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

" Bien merci."

" Qui est ce jeune homme ? Un ami à toi."

A cela en revanche, l'inconnu paru vouloir intervenir. Mais Miharu le devança.

" C'est un invité."

" Je refuse que tu m'invites, je paierai ma part."

" Pas de problème," affirma le plus jeune en se tournant vers lui, un brin étonné qu'il refuse se faire offrir des pâtisseries. D'ordinaire, ses camarades ne disaient jamais non à un bon petit gâteau gratuit. D'un autre côté, son _invité _ignorait complètement qu'il pouvait se régaler ici à l'œil pour peu qu'il connaisse les patrons où leur fils. " Il prendra une Tartelette au citron, et moi une Tropézienne, un Bavarois à la fraise et un Versaillais aux trois chocolats."

" Tu as l'air d'avoir un faim de loup. J'espère que ça ne te coupera pas l'appétit..."

" Non, ne t'inquiètes pas," le rassura-t-il tandis qu'ils se faisaient servir.

Son _invité_, qui avait gardé sa caquette sur la tête bien qu'ils soient en intérieur, demeurait silencieux et ce, même lorsqu'ils allèrent s'asseoir. La table que Miharu avait choisie était un peu à l'écart du reste de la salle mais en même temps parfaitement située près de la grande vitre du fond qui donnait sur la baie de Banten.

Un plateau leur fut apporté avec en plus de leurs gâteaux, un pichet de citronnade.

" Bon appétit, jeunes gens !" leur lança joyeusement la serveuse à mi-temps qu'employaient les parents de Miharu.

" Tu n'as pas demandé de boisson," constata l'autre garçon lorsque la fille fut partie.

" Non, mais la maison offre de la citronnade à tous ceux qui consomment sur place," expliqua son vis-à-vis. " Tiens," ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser la petite assiette de la Tartelette vers le lycéen.

Sans un mot, celui-ci l'accepta et, se saisissant d'une cuillère, entreprit de l'entamer. D'abord une petite bouchée, pour goûter et apprécier le dessert, suivie de grosses cuillerées. Miharu s'aperçut d'un curieux détail en voyant ses mains. _Pourquoi porte-t-il des gants malgré la saison ?_ s'interrogea-t-il en observant ses longs doigts enroulés autour de la cuillère.

" C'est bon," marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine, se souciant visiblement peu du regard que les autres clients, intrigués par son appétit vorace, lui portaient.

Miharu fit abstraction de la curiosité des autres et imita le lycéen, à ceci près qu'il dégustait pleinement les pâtisseries, piochant tantôt dans l'une puis dans l'autre. Le silence entre eux aurait dû être lourd et étrange, pourtant il était plutôt agréable et reposant.

" Tu as l'air de venir souvent ici," dit enfin le grand garçon, rompant le calme.

" Mes parents sont les propriétaires, c'est ma mère qui prépare les gâteaux et mon père qui tient les comptes, expliqua Miharu. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a pris notre commande. Nous habitons dans l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique."

" Oh," se contenta de répondre le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Un nouveau moment de silence s'installa, que Miharu interrompit à son tour.

" Ton uniforme est celui du lycée de Banten, pourtant je suis quasiment sûr de ne t'avoir jamais vu auparavant."

" Tu connais tout le monde en ville ?"

" A peu près. De vue en tout cas."

" Je viens d'ailleurs," fut la seule explication que dénia fournir le mystérieux garçon.

Bah, de toute manière, Miharu se moquait bien des détails. S'il ne voulait pas lui parler, il n'allait pas l'y obliger. Et puis, faire la conversation ne semblait pas non plus être son fort. Ils se ressemblaient décidément beaucoup tous les deux...

Le garçon eut vite fini sa Tartelette tandis que Miharu n'avait même pas mangé un quart de chacune de ses propres pâtisseries.

" Je ne les finirai pas tous, dit-il en poussant l'assiette du Bavarois aux fraises en direction de son compagnon de table. Tu peux en manger aussi si tu veux, à moins que l'idée de passer derrière mois te répugne."

Le garçon se contenta de fixer un instant le gâteau, dont on avait mangé que deux bouchées tout au plus. Le même regard que tantôt, lorsqu'il balançait entre différents gâteaux devant la vitrine, était apparu dans ses yeux bleu océan.

" Ne te fais pas prier," lui dit simplement Miharu en entreprenant de terminer son Versaillais.

" J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir, que tu en as pris trop en sachant que tu devrais me demander de t'aider à finir le reste."

Un petit sourire diabolique naquit au coin des lèvres du plus jeune.

" On dirait que tu m'as percé à jour..." admit-il d'une voix posée.

Ce fut sans doute son honnêteté qui poussa l'autre garçon à ne pas plus hésiter et à dévorer le dessert aux fraises. Là encore, le rythme auquel il engouffrait le malheureux Bavarois laissait penser qu'il ne ferait pas long feu.

" Tu t'appelles Miharu."

Là encore, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question.

" Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?"

Il y eut un bref instant de silence pendant lequel il finit son Bavarois, avant de finalement éloigner l'assiette jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le rebord du plateau. Et sans lever les yeux vers Miharu, il répondit :

" Yoite."

" ..._Yoite_..." répéta Miharu d'une voix distante.

Le collégien analysa le son agréable de ce nom dans sa bouche, comme s'il s'était agit d'une autre pâtisserie. Une nouvelle qu'il n'aurait encore jamais goûtée et dont il découvrirait les saveurs inconnues. Douces et sucrées. Son regard se fit lointain et il se sentit partir, emporté par une rêverie quelconque dans laquelle il était question d'une nuit d'été, sombre et silencieuse, que seules de vives bourrasques de vent troublaient.

" Tu ne manges plus ?" s'enquit Yoite, dont la voix profonde tira Miharu de ses songes.

" On partage," répondit-il en découpant grossièrement la Tropézienne à coups de cuillère.

Il fit glisser la petite assiette au milieu de la table et ils l'attaquèrent ensemble. De temps à autres, leurs regards se croisaient et le cœur de Miharu bondissait. _Je me demande ce qu'il a dans la tête... _pensa-t-il distraitement tandis que le dernier morceau disparaissait dans la bouche de son camarade.

Après autant de sucre, la gorge de Miharu réclama de quoi se désaltérer. Elle était sèche et pâteuse.

" Tu as soif ?"

" Oui, merci," dit Yoite.

Miharu prit donc le pichet et servit deux verres qu'ils burent tranquillement.

Le grand brun reposa son verre en douceur et sans un bruit, chose que Miharu trouva assez bizarre : généralement, les gens ne prenaient pas autant de précautions avec les objets aussi communs. C'était à croire que Yoite redoutait de faire du bruit, un son quelconque qui eut pu trahir sa présence et attirer une attention superflue sur lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'on remarque son existence. Alors le collégien garda les yeux posés sur son vis-à-vis, avec une certaine admiration. Il remarqua distraitement qu'il avait noué la cravate de son uniforme autour de son cou, à la façon d'un foulard. Si Miharu se souvenait convenablement du code des couleurs du lycée de Banten, la couleur bordeaux de la cravate indiquait que Yoite était élève en deuxième année. Tout chez cet étrange garçon paraissait triste, blessé, affligé. Même la manière dont il avait attaché sa cravate à son cou avait quelque chose de malheureux.

Miharu n'avait cependant aucun droit de lui poser des questions, ils se connaissaient à peine après tout. Pourtant il en mourait d'envie. Il s'était rarement montré aussi curieux. _D'un autre côté, d'où qu'il vienne, quoi qu'il ait fait ou vécu... peu __importe. _

Son regard avait dû être un peu trop lourd et insistant car Yoite montra très vite des signes de malaise.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet peut-être d'avoir une trace de crème sur le visage.

Miharu haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

" Rien."

Et le silence reprit ses droits alors que Yoite choisit de ne pas répliquer, baissant la tête vers la table. Sans doute auraient-ils pu se contenter de ne rien dire pendant des heures - les mots semblaient inutiles entre eux - mais Shiratama en décida autrement. Elle bondit sur les genoux de Yoite avec adresse et agilité, et poussa un long miaulement appréciateur.

" Qu'est-ce que..." s'exclama-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

Mais Yoite n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa question car la minette se mit en boule sur ses genoux en ronronnant bruyamment.

" On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien," fit remarquer Miharu, un large sourire décorant son visage.

Levant les yeux vers le plus jeune, il fut littéralement saisi par l'expression de joie qu'arborait ce dernier. Alors que jusqu'à présent il s'était montré calme et patient, voir presque impassible, Miharu le surprenait avec son sourire lumineux et sincère.

Yoite prit une profonde inspiration en regardant le chat blanc, pelotonné sur ses genoux.

" C'est ton chat ?"

" Oui, c'est Shiratama. Elle n'approche pas grand monde à part moi. C'est amusant de voir qu'elle t'a pris en affection."

" Les animaux m'aiment bien mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir en dire autant pour moi..."

Affichant cette fois une mine interrogatrice, Miharu eut du mal à masquer sa curiosité. Ce garçon aux yeux bleus était-il vraiment un solitaire comme le laissaient penser son apparence et ses attitudes ? En réalité, il donnait davantage la sensation de n'être pas habitué à la gentillesse, comme un enfant laissé à l'abandon.

Yoite dût voir dans les traits qu'affichait le visage de Miharu une expression qui lui déplut car il se leva promptement, laissant tomber Shiratama de ses genoux. Elle grogna un peu tout en s'éloignant, vexée.

" Je dois rentrer," dit-il.

" D'accord."

Tirant de sa poche un billet de cinq cent yens qu'il posa au centre de la table, Yoite ramassa son sac qu'il avait posé à côté de sa chaise et partit d'une démarche à la fois gracieuse et maladroite. _Vraiment un garçon étrange..._ se dit Miharu en le regardant quitter la boutique d'un air passablement intrigué.

Puis lorsqu'il eut totalement disparut de son champ de vision, un horrible sentiment s'empara de son cœur. Le sentiment de vide, de manque. Et l'impression qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être plus.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, Miharu se lança à sa suite. Il détestait courir et ne s'en donnait la peine que lorsque la situation était suffisamment critique pour l'exiger. Or la perspective de ne plus revoir Yoite semblait bien assez bouleversante pour que Miharu n'ait pas à trop se forcer. Voir Yoite et lui parler une dernière fois était soudain devenu une nécessité.

Le cœur battant, mais pas seulement à cause de l'essoufflement, Miharu finit par rattraper Yoite dans les escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'à la baie.

" Tu reviendras ?" lança-t-il.

Le soleil commençait déjà à s'éloigner à l'Ouest et dans l'air frais de la soirée, les cheveux de Miharu eurent du mal à rester en place. Certaines de ses mèches venaient flotter devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir clairement l'expression sur les traits de Yoite, qui s'était arrêté et tourné vers lui. Il les repoussa comme faire se peut ; il voulait voir ses yeux. Mais le vent tourna brutalement et une violente bourrasque dégagea son visage en même temps qu'elle emporta la casquette de Yoite.

Elle aurait pu virevolter au loin, jusqu'à l'océan. Mais non, elle avait volé jusqu'à Miharu. Il faillit - et de peu d'ailleurs - se la recevoir en pleine face, mais il eut le réflexe de l'attraper au vol. Elle était tiède dans ses mains, agréable contraste avec l'air frisquet qui régnait dehors en cette fin d'après-midi. Une sensation familière le parcourut tandis que ses doigts mémorisaient la texture douce de l'accessoire. Les bruits de pas presque inaudibles de Yoite le ramenèrent à lui et il leva les yeux, juste à temps pour le voir s'arrêter à deux marches de lui.

La différence de hauteur donnait à Miharu l'impression d'être sur une estrade qui gommait les vingt et quelques centimètres de différence de taille qui les séparaient d'ordinaire. Et surtout, il était maintenant à hauteur de ses yeux. Son cœur, qui avait commencé à se calmer, repartit de plus belle.

" Pardon," murmura Yoite en tendant une main à Miharu, réclamant sa casquette.

Mais plutôt que de la lui rendre tout simplement, le collégien fit un pas en avant et la lui remit sur la tête. Yoite s'était penché presque instinctivement pour facilité la tâche à Miharu, mais lorsque ses petits doigts frôlèrent ses oreilles, il recula tout aussi brutalement que tantôt dans la pâtisserie, lorsque Shiratama lui avait grimpé dessus.

Adressant à Miharu un regard emprunt de surprise, de colère et de gêne, il finit par détourner le regard.

" Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici," souffla-t-il.

" Reviens quand même me voir," l'invita Miharu, avec une bribe de sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les yeux bleus de Yoite se posèrent de nouveau sur lui ; ils étaient beaucoup plus pénétrant qu'un instant plus tôt et eurent le mérite de faire frissonner Miharu de la tête aux pieds. Car ce n'était pas le vent qui le grisait ainsi, il le savait très bien. Puis cette force dans son regard disparut, comme si elle n'avait été que le pure fruit de l'imagination du petit collégien, et laissa place à de l'hésitation.

_Il doit se demander quelle serait la meilleure réponse à me donner... _songea Miharu.

" J'aime beaucoup la Tartelette au citron de ta mère, dit finalement Yoite. Elle est sucrée, mais on sent quand même bien le goût du citron. J'aimerais en remanger, un jour."

" Quand tu veux," affirma Miharu, son sourire s'élargissant avec joie.

Face à ce débordement d'enthousiasme inattendu, Yoite afficha une mine surprise, comme s'il avait été pris au dépourvu par cette réaction du plus jeune. A croire que personne ne lui avait jamais souri de cette façon. Miharu, qui n'avait pas lui-même l'habitude de sourire comme cela, crut à en juger par l'expression sur le visage de son aîné qu'il avait agi de façon trop étrange. Mais Yoite se ressaisit, son visage froid reprenant le dessus.

" Au revoir," ajouta-t-il simplement en tournant les talons pour reprendre son chemin.

" Au revoir," lui renvoya Miharu, alors qu'il disparaissait déjà dans la pénombre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miharu se demandait quand il reverrait Yoite. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il ne pouvait décemment pas espérer le revoir avant au moins une semaine. D'ailleurs, le jeune collégien ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette impatience. Ce n'était pas comme si Yoite représentait quelque chose pour lui... Si ?

En tout cas, le lycéen lui avait fait une très forte impression : que ce soit en classe, à la pâtisserie de ses parents ou la nuit dans son lit, dès que Miharu laissait son esprit vagabonder, il allait immanquablement voguer jusqu'à Yoite. Là encore, alors qu'il sortait du collège, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le beau garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau.

" Dis donc, Miharu ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?!" s'enflamma soudain Raimei, les poings sur les hanches, une expression des plus mécontentes sur son visage de poupée.

" Tu parlais d'un écureuil volant ?" tenta innocemment l'interrogé.

" Haha, on ne dit pas écureuil volant mais opossum, Miharu-kun," ricana Kouichi, amusé par la situation.

" Pour ta gouverne, Miharu, je parlais du prochain championnat régional de Kendô et te demandait ton avis, pour savoir si je devais ou non y participer," gronda la jeune fille.

Comme presque chaque soir à la sortie des cours, les trois jeunes gens rentraient ensemble. Ils commençaient par déposer Raimei chez elle, puisqu'elle habitait sur les hauteurs de la ville, puis Kouichi et Miharu se séparaient à mi-chemin de leur maison respective.

Raimei et Raikou étaient orphelins, alors ils vivaient ensemble avec Gau dans un appartement qu'ils louaient dans une tour d'habitation sur les hauteurs de la ville, tout près du collège. Raikou travaillait dans une maison de fabrication de papier Washi **(2)** et Gau allait au lycée de Banten.

Le lycée...

" Yoite..."

" Ca y est, le voilà reparti à délirer..." se lamenta Raimei. " Et puis c'est qui ça, 'Yoite' ?" ajouta-t-elle, sur un ton inquisiteur.

Mais pour toute réponse, Miharu se contenta de pointer le doigt, indiquant le lycée. Pour rejoindre l'immeuble où habitait Raimei, ils devaient passer devant. Les trois collégiens en étaient là de leur chemin quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Kouichi et Raimei suivirent des yeux la direction montrée par l'index de leur ami, et retinrent leur souffle à l'instant où ils remarquèrent une silhouette élancée qui sortait tout juste du bahut. De loin, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait sû dire avec certitude s'il s'agissait d'un garçon où d'une fille, si cela n'avait été pour sa grande taille et les regards soutenues de quelques lycéennes indiscrètes.

En effet, même de là où ils se tenaient, Raimei et Kouichi pouvaient voir combien il était beau. Séduisant, mignon, cool... aucun de ces adjectifs ne pouvait aussi bien qualifier ce garçon que "beau".

Il marchait en direction des escaliers qui descendaient vers la baie quand il s'arrêta. A croire que, tel un animal, il avait ressenti les yeux des trois collégiens sur lui car il tourna la tête dans leur direction. Tant Kouichi que Raimei sursautèrent sous l'intensité du regard du beau lycéen. Même malgré l'ombre qui s'abattait sur son visage à cause de la casquette qu'il portait, ils pouvaient le sentir les transpercer, tel une flèche enflammée.

Le garçon avança dans leur direction d'un pas souple, presque félin. Bien qu'il marchât sur une route pavée, on entendait à peine le son de ses pas sur le sol, comme s'il souhaitait qu'on ne l'entendît pas.

" C'est pas vrai... Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?" s'enquit Raimei, serrant son shinai **(3) **contre elle.

" Il n'a peut-être pas apprécié que tu le reluques avec trop d'insistance, Raimei-san," se moqua gentiment Kouichi, même si lui non plus n'en menait pas large.

" Je-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, Kouichi !" balbutia-t-elle, ses joues empourprées.

Laissant ses amis à leur amorce de dispute, Miharu fit deux ou trois pas en avant, comme pour aller à la rencontre du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène.

" Miharu !" l'appela aussitôt Raimei en se précipitant à son côté, prête à dégainer son shinai.

Mais le garçon ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle. Tout ce qui comptait à présent - et avait réellement compté ces deux derniers jours - était maintenant face à lui. Yoite n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis leur rencontre : la casquette de daim, la cravate nouée telle un foulard, le blazer bleu foncé de son uniforme, ses mains gantées... Et ses yeux bleus.

" Yoite."

" Miharu," dit le lycéen.

_Entre ses lèvres, mon nom sonne comme un murmure_, remarqua Miharu.

Kouichi et Raimei, qui assistaient à cette étrange scène de retrouvailles, eurent la _très légère_ impression d'être de trop dans ce tableau. Ils approchèrent, un peu plus rassurés désormais de savoir que ce grand dadet n'avait aucune intention de leur faire la tête au carré pour avoir osé le dévisager. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il était assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils puissent voir son visage distinctement sous la visière de sa casquette, la kendôka et le président du club d'informatique (autrement dit Kouichi) pouvaient s'apercevoir combien ses traits étaient lisses. Ni agressif, ni tendre, il semblait juste... passif. Ou plutôt froid. "Froid" était le second meilleur adjectif pour décrire ce garçon aux surprenants yeux bleus et sa mystérieuse élégance.

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Raimei prit la parole.

" Hahahahahaa ! Alors, c'est toi Yoite ? Enchantée de te rencontrer, je suis Shimizu Raimei."

" Et moi, Aizawa Kouichi. Nous sommes les amis de Miharu," renchérit le garçon aux cheveux de neige.

Ils attendaient une réponse mais rien, à part un regard intrigué de la part du lycéen. Le silence qui s'imposa alors fut lourd de gêne, ce qui était particulièrement désagréable pour chacun des quatre adolescents. Quand Miharu et Yoite avaient été seuls, le silence n'avait pas été aussi dérangeant. Le fait est qu'il avait deux amis qui avaient besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ce qui n'était pas leur cas à Yoite et lui. Et aussi heureux pouvait-il être de revoir Yoite, il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à ses camarades de les laisser en tête-à-tête. _Ce serait déplacé et méchant, n'est-ce pas ? _songea-t-il.

La question la plus importante pour l'heure était : _Pourquoi est-ce que j'éprouve tant de plaisir à le revoir ? _Après tout, il en savait si peu sur Yoite.

Mais Miharu affichait un masque d'indifférence soigneusement travaillé.

" Tu veux venir manger une crêpe au caramel salé ? Je peux t'en faire une si tu veux," proposa-t-il.

" Tu sais les faire ?"

" Oui, ma mère m'a appris."

" Miharu fait les meilleures crêpes de la région !" affirma Raimei, heureuse que le silence se soit dissipé, même si la conversation avait un petit quelque chose de bizarre.

Yoite tourna vers Kouichi et elle un regard curieux.

" Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui, et il travaille régulièrement dans les cuisines de la pâtisserie avec sa mère," approuva le garçon aux lunettes, avec son éternel sourire poli et avenant aux lèvres.

" Vous y allez tous ?" s'enquit le plus âgé du groupe.

Kouichi s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Raimei s'empressa de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

" Non, non ! Nous, on rentre directement chez nous. Pas vrai, Kouichi-kun ?" fit elle en se tournant vers son camarade, affichant un sourire forcé.

Mais de toute évidence, ce dernier n'avait pas saisi les _petites_ allusions de la blonde.

" Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que..."

Un violent coup de coude dans les côtes lui arracha un hoquet de douleur. Et lorsqu'il adressa à Raimei un regard interrogateur, celle-ci lui fit les gros yeux.

" N'est-ce pas que nous rentrons chez nous, Kouichi ?" grogna-t-elle.

" He-hehehe... Euh, oui, c'est vrai que Raimei-chan et moi avions prévu de... de..."

" De nous entraîner au Kendô !" compléta la jeune fille en brandissant son shinai, fière d'avoir trouvé une excuse bidon.

" Vous ne m'aviez rien dit. Et puis Kouichi ne pratique pas le Kendô, Raimei," fit innocemment Miharu.

Innocemment ? Non, sûrement pas. Car il avait très bien compris le petit jeu de ses deux amis. Et même s'il leur était reconnaissant de se montrer aussi délicats vis-à-vis de Yoite et lui, ça l'amusait beaucoup de les mettre en difficulté en cassant leurs pitoyables tentatives comme on brise une brindille.

" Pas besoin de savoir manier un sabre pour servir de punching-ball," rétorqua Raimei tandis que Kouichi déglutissait bruyamment.

Miharu et Yoite haussèrent les sourcils dans un geste presque synchronisé, visiblement intrigué par ce dernier argument. _Je me demande s'ils ont déjà essayé, _pensa distraitement Miharu. Mais il fut tiré de ses interrogations par Raimei, qui le tira à l'écart pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

" Tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même, je fais de mon mieux pour que tu puisses te retrouver seul avec ton chéri !"

" Mon quoi ?!!" faillit s'étrangler Miharu, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

" Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était, j'ai vu comment vous vous dévoriez du regard !"

" Ca n'a pas de sens ce que tu dis là, Raimei," lui souffla Miharu.

" Bien sûr que ça a un sens. Et puis pour Kouichi et moi qui sommes tes amis, le fait que tu t'intéresses enfin à autre chose qu'à Shiratama ou aux pâtisseries françaises est un véritable soulagement. Garçon ou fille, on s'en moque. Yoite nous va très bien, du moment que tu es heureux..."

" Là tu mets carrément la charrue avant les bœufs," l'interrompit le petit brun en s'écartant de la demoiselle pour retourner auprès de Yoite. " Allons à la pâtisserie de maman, reprit-il tout haut à l'intention du lycéen. Kouichi et Raimei pourrons toujours nous rejoindre s'ils ont fini leur _entraînement_."

" Tout à fait, acquiesça la blonde, tout sourire. Mais ne nous attendez pas, hein ! On risque d'en avoir pour des heures alors passez une bonne soirée."

" Et bon appétit," lança le garçon albinos en se laissant emmener par la kendôka.

Miharu et Yoite les regardèrent s'éloigner avec sur le visage une expression d'incrédulité. Ils restèrent plantés là, sans mot dire, comme des baobabs dans un désert. Le silence demeura un moment, même après que Kouichi et Raimei aient complètement disparu de leur champ de vision.

" Je crois que je leur ai fait peur," marmonna Yoite.

" Non, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils ne supportent pas le silence."

Miharu se tourna vers son compagnon, juste à temps pour le voir en faire autant. Ils se fixèrent durant presque une minute entière, puis le plus jeune se décida à partir, prenant la tête de la marche avec Yoite qui le suivait, à peine deux pas derrière lui. Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le maison de Miharu.

" Yukimi m'a dit qu'il avait goûté aux gâteaux de ta mère."

" Yukimi ?"

Le cœur de Miharu se serra dans sa poitrine ; Yukimi était peut-être une fille... qui était proche de Yoite. Comme s'il avait perçu l'inquiétude dans sa voix, celui-ci observa le collégien de ses profonds yeux bleus.

" C'est celui chez qui j'habite, expliqua-t-il simplement. Il est journaliste, et il fait souvent des critiques culinaires."

_Celui chez qui il habite ?_ se répéta Miharu. Si ce Yukimi avait été de sa famille - un oncle, un cousin - il l'aurait précisé. Mais à l'entendre parler, ce n'était même pas un ami.

" Est-ce que je suis ton ami ?"

La question avait échappé au collégien, mais maintenant que les mots étaient sortis, autant obtenir une réponse. Aussi choisit-il de soutenir le regard pénétrant que Yoite lui adressait. Sur son visage on pouvait lire cette même hésitation que Miharu lui connaissait bien ; la même que devant la vitrine de la pâtisserie deux jours plus tôt. A ceci près qu'aujourd'hui, cette expression était mêlée de gravité.

Miharu avait déjà entendu dire que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, et il avait là la première occasion de vérifier cette théorie : les grands yeux tristes de Yoite lui soufflaient ce qu'il lui taisait par les mots. La souffrance qu'il y lisait paraissait être un puis sans fond, un abysse infini. Mais le pire, c'était la solitude. _Est-il triste parce qu'il est seul ? Ou bien est-ce l'inverse ? Peut-être qu'il est seul parce qu'il est triste. _Si c'était le cas, alors Miharu n'était pas prêt de s'entendre dire " Oui, tu es mon ami."

Yoite ouvrit la bouche à deux reprises, un peu à la manière d'une carpe. Il voulait répondre à la question, il se sentait obligé d'y apporter une réponse. Mais au moment où enfin, un son sortit de sa gorge, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à la volée.

" Ah ! Miharu ! Je t'attendais, tu es en retard !" s'exclama sa mère.

" Oui, je vais m'y mettre. Regarde, je t'ai amené un client," répondit-il.

" Oh, qu'il est charmant ! s'enthousiasma la femme, jeune et séduisante bien qu'elle soit déjà maman. Soyez le bienvenu, jeune homme," s'exclama-t-elle en esquissant un mouvement pour pousser gentiment Yoite vers l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, Yoite s'écarta. Sa réaction avait été si vive qu'on eut dit qu'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique. Une réaction sensiblement identique à celle qu'il avait eue deux jours avant, lorsque Miharu avait lui avait remis sa casquette sur la tête.

Miharu l'observa, son visage neutre mais son esprit bouillonnant de curiosité. Cette façon d'agir presque exagérée qui paraissait malgré tout quasiment instinctive - ajoutée à son étrange attitude en général - donnait envie au collégien de poser plus de question au jeune homme qu'il n'en avait jamais posées de toute sa vie.

Sans un mot, Yoite entra dans la salle, moins remplie qu'il y a deux jours, suivi de Miharu et de sa mère. Ces deux derniers se rendirent dans la cuisine où l'adolescent posa son cartable, ôta sa veste et sa cravate, et enfila son tablier vert.

" Il est étrange ton ami, Miharu," dit sa mère.

" Mais il est gentil," répondit le garçon.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se saisit du saladier de pâte à crêpes, préalablement préparée par sa maman et du flacon de sauce au caramel salé pour faire sa première crêpe de la journée. Lorsqu'il retourna à la salle il trouva son _ami_,comme l'avait qualifié sa mère, assis à la table dans un coin au fond. Décidément, Yoite recherchait bel et bien la solitude.

Comme à son habitude, Miharu alluma la plaque chauffante du comptoir et sortit d'un tiroir la spatule dont il avait besoin.

" J'espère que tu aimes les crêpes," dit-il à Yoite, depuis le comptoir, à une demi-douzaine de mètre de la table qu'avait choisie le garçon aux cheveux ébène.

" Je n'en ai jamais mangé alors je ne sais pas trop."

" Dans ce cas, je vais te faire la recette traditionnelle originaire de Bretagne que ma mère a appris en France."

" D'accord."

Quand la plaque fut suffisamment chaude, Miharu y versa une louché de pâte qu'il étala d'un geste gracieux, preuve d'une maîtrise acquise à force d'habitude et d'entraînement. Yoite observait chacun de ses mouvements, comme pour les mémoriser, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Miharu, au contraire. Une fois encore, il avait l'impression que le silence était bien plus explicite que toute autre parole lorsqu'il s'agissait du garçon aux yeux couleur océan.

Le filé de vapeur qui s'élevait de la crêpe embaumait les deux garçons de son délicieux parfum sucré. C'en était presque hypnotisant. Bien qu'il y aient quelques autres clients, ils étaient pour la plupart installés assez loin du comptoir, près des baies vitrées, là où la tiédeur des rayons du soleil était la plus forte.

" La sauce," dit Yoite.

" Il faut d'abord retourner la crêpe, comme ça, expliqua le cuistot en joignant le geste à la parole. Pour que les deux côtés soient cuits."

" Miharu, tu es..."

" Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à ma question maintenant," le coupa le plus jeune.

" Je n'ai rien à offrir. Je n'ai rien à donner en échange. C'est pour ça que je préfère être seul, et qu'on ne soit pas gentil avec moi. La gentillesse, c'est..."

_...Pire que tout ? _songea Miharu, finissant la phrase que Yoite ne semblait pas vouloir terminer. Ce dernier se contenta de baisser les yeux sur ses mains, qu'il avait croisées sur ses genoux.

" Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?" l'interrogea Miharu, toujours debout derrière le comptoir. Il avait les yeux braqués sur la plaque de cuisson tandis qu'il arrosait adroitement la crêpe de caramel pour ensuite la plier en quatre.

" Parce que toi tu comprends, n'est-ce pas."

" Sûrement. Mais je suis gentil aussi, est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas ?"

" Si."

Miharu n'ajouta rien, et sortit une assiette de sous le comptoir pour y mettre la crêpe.

" Voilà pour notre premier client de l'après-midi !" lança-t-il joyeusement en allant servir Yoite.

Son changement d'humeur et le large sourire sur ses lèvres firent cligner des yeux le beau brun. Miharu aurait pu jurer avoir vu une légère rougeur sur ses joues, l'espace d'un quart de seconde. Sa technique de petit diable marchait visiblement sur tout le monde, même si ses effets demeuraient considérablement amoindris sur Yoite. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette ombre rosée et passagère avait réussi à faire bondir chaleureusement le cœur de Miharu.

" Rokujo !!!" s'écria une voix bien familière aux oreilles du collégien.

Et pour cause, c'était son très cher professeur d'anglais, Kumohira Thobari. Si Miharu était plus ou moins accoutumé à ce type d'entrée en scène, Yoite lui, tira une grimace. Le hurlement impromptu de Thobari-sensei l'avait saisi au point qu'il avait presque sursauté - presque - entamant ainsi son masque froid et distant.

" Pas la peine de crier, sensei," soupira le collégien d'un air las en retournant au comptoir pour nettoyer la plaque chauffante et débarrasser son matériel.

" Tu as séché le cours d'anglais aujourd'hui !" le réprimanda le grand brun en allant s'asseoir à la table la plus proche de l'entrée.

Il tirait déjà une cigarette de la poche intérieure de sa veste quand Miharu vint jusqu'à sa table pour lui servir un verre de citronnade.

" Comme d'habitude ?" demanda le garçon.

" Oui, répondit le professeur. Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à mon cours ?"

" J'avais mal au ventre, je suis allé à l'infirmerie."

" Je connais la chanson, merci. Aizawa m'a transmis le message quand j'ai fait l'appel. Mais sois honnête, tu n'avais simplement pas envie d'aller en classe."

Miharu ne répondit pas, préférant faire l'ignorant et se concentrer sur la préparation de sa commande : une part de tarte aux pommes à la normande, avec une boule de glace vanille sur le côté. Il n'allait pas admettre la vérité, il ne fallait pas rêver, ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout si le cours d'anglais était juste après la pause de midi. Miharu avait toujours envie de dormir après manger.

" Rokujo !"

" Vous êtes méchant, sensei ! Puisque je vous dis que j'avais mal au ventre ! Quel manque de compassion !" s'exclama le petit diable, les yeux humides et brillants d'une tristesse aussi fausse que la perruque sur le crâne du principal du collège.

Mais comme d'habitude, ces larmes de crocodile eurent un effet immédiat sur Thobari, qui se sentit aussitôt submergé par un tsunami de culpabilité. L'irlandais en tomba de son tabouret tandis que son élève ricanait en silence, toujours aussi fier de son talent de manipulateur.

Miharu venait de lui apporter son assiette quand Thobari reprit son sérieux, remarquant enfin la présence de cet autre client qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

" Huh ? Qui est-ce ? Il n'est pas du coin, si ?" demanda-t-il juste assez fort pour que son élève seul puisse l'entendre.

" C'est un lycéen."

" Merci, je le vois bien. Pourrais-tu m'apprendre quelque chose qui ne soit pas du ressort de l'évidence et du bon sens ?"

" C'est Yoite," répondit alors Miharu, comme si ce simple nom suffisait à qualifier ce beau jeune homme assis à l'autre bout de la salle qui dégustait à grandes bouchées sa crêpe encore fumante.

Mais avant que l'instituteur n'ait l'occasion de questionner davantage son élève, un groupe de quatre clients - tous des habitués - entrèrent dans le restaurant.

" Hahaha ! Miharu-kun, comment va ?" s'exclama l'un d'eux.

" Bien, bien. Et vous ?"

" Ah ça, ma petite Karin a enfin accouché. Un petit gars de 3,15kg !"

" J'ai hâte d'avoir des photos de notre petit fils pour pouvoir les montrer à tout le monde," ajouta son épouse alors qu'ils allaient s'installer à leur table habituelle avec les deux autres.

La tranquillité qui avait régné entre Yoite et Miharu s'était définitivement évanouie, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur que le jeune apprenti pâtissier lança un petit regard à son aîné, toujours assis seul à sa table, son assiette désormais vide devant lui. _Il va bientôt rentrer chez lui, _pensa Miharu en préparant un pichet de citronnade pour les nouveaux arrivants. _Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille._

" Occupe-toi de ton ami, Miharu, je m'occuperai seule de la pâtisserie, lui dit sa mère en sortant de la cuisine avec sa toque de chef sur la tête. De toute façon, ton père ne va pas tarder à revenir des courses, alors pour ce soir, tu n'as qu'à le raccompagner chez lui."

" D'accord, à ce soir alors."

Il n'allait vraiment pas se faire prier. Il retourna donc à la cuisine pour ranger son tablier et récupérer sa veste. C'est d'un pas presque précipité qu'il rejoignit Yoite.

" On rentre ensemble ?" proposa-t-il.

" Tu ne travailles pas ?"

" Maman m'a dit que je pouvais t'accompagner sur un bout de trajet, qu'elle se débrouillerait seule en attendant que mon père arrive."

" Ah bon ?"

Yoite tira un billet de sa poche pour payer sa crêpe et le déposa sur la table, puis il ramassa son sac et se leva. Miharu aurait aimé lui en faire cadeau, mais il ne dit rien car désormais il savait que Yoite détestait qu'on soit gentil avec lui. Les deux garçons prirent le chemin de la sortie, le plus jeune lançant un "au revoir" par-dessus son épaule à l'attention de tous les habitués de la boutique. Cependant, au moment où il passa près de Thobari, celui-ci le retint par le bras.

" Rokujo, soit prudent," souffla-t-il suffisamment bas pour que même aux oreilles de Miharu ces mots soit un murmure.

Le collégien aurait aimé dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais le regard lourd de soupçons que son auto-proclamé grand frère adressait au beau garçon taciturne qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte l'en dissuada. Quand il était comme ça, Kumohira Thobari n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes et mieux valait ne pas le contredire. D'un autre côté, le manque de confiance que le jeune prof paraissait éprouver à l'égard de Yoite lui faisait énormément de peine. Plus de peine que Miharu n'était prêt à en supporter.

Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer avant de se hâter de rejoindre le lycéen. Il fit coulisser la porte de la pâtisserie derrière lui, et Yoite et lui échangèrent un long regard.

" Il n'est pas trop tard, tu veux aller quelque part avant de rentrer ?" demanda Miharu.

Yoite hôcha la tête.

" Viens avec moi."

Miharu n'avait nullement besoin de demander où ils se rendaient, il avait confiance en Yoite. Plus encore qu'en Raimei ou Kouichi, ou même Thobari qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Les deux garçons marchèrent d'un pas régulier jusque sur les hauteurs de Banten, puis continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à quitter les abords de la petite ville. Là, ils tombèrent sur une ancienne voie ferrée qu'ils suivirent. Le paysage changea à mesure qu'ils avançaient, et ils se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'un champ de bambous au travers duquel le chemin de fer se frayait un passage. Miharu s'amusait gentiment à marcher sur l'une des poutres d'acier qui serpentaient au sol avec à peu près autant d'adresse qu'un gymnaste professionnel. Yoite, lui, se contentait d'avancer tranquillement entre les poutres parallèles, sur les vieilles plaques de bois vermoulu qui avaient résisté aux intempéries pendant des décennies.

Finalement, ils atteignirent une sorte de cimetière pour trains, où gisaient de nombreux wagons à l'abandon ; certains retournés sur le côté, d'autres envahis par la flore. Leur peinture verte était écaillée et ternie, et les fenêtres en étaient pour la plupart brisées. Yoite marcha vers l'un de ces wagons, dans lequel avaient poussé des bambous qui étaient parvenus à en traverser le plancher.

" Tu as l'air de bien connaître cet endroit," fit remarquer Miharu en entrant dans le train à la suite de grand brun.

" Je suis souvent venu ici, répondit Yoite. D'ailleurs, fais attention aux serpents."

Au son de sa voix, Miharu comprit qu'il y avait là un sens caché, sans aucun doute en rapport avec le passé de Yoite. Ce passé dont Miharu ne savait absolument rien et s'interdisait absolument la moindre question.

" Parce qu'ici tu es seul ?" lui demanda cependant le garçon aux yeux verts.

" Oui, approuva son compagnon en s'asseyant sur l'une des banquettes de toile délavée et trouée. Et puis c'est calme et agréable."

Le collégien s'installa face à lui, s'interrogeant vaguement sur le nombre de kilomètres parcourus entre la pâtisserie familiale et la bambouseraie dans laquelle ils s'étaient isolés.

" Pourquoi es-tu si indifférent ?" lui demanda soudain son aîné.

Pris au dépourvu par cette question, Miharu leva vers Yoite un regard surpris. Puis ses traits reprirent leur impassibilité lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur un vieux bout de fil qui dépassait de la banquette. Il se mit à tirer dessus distraitement, réfléchissant à une réponse convenable à donner tout en défaisant le tissage de la toile verte.

" C'est juste que j'ai toujours eu ce que n'importe qui aimerait avoir : une famille aimante, des amis sincères, une vie simple. Mais j'ai un vide dans le cœur."

" Un vide..." répéta Yoite, pour lui-même.

" Oui, comme un trou dans le cœur, un manque. Comme s'il devait y avoir quelque chose, là, mais qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que du vide," expliqua le plus jeune en agrippant sa chemise, au niveau de son cœur.

" Des fois, tu donnes l'impression d'être mort," lui dit Yoite, sans détours.

Miharu pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme en face de lui.

" Tu joues avec les apparences, tu affiches des sourires creux auxquels tout le monde croit, mais ne dis jamais ce que tu penses vraiment. C'est comme s'il n'y avait rien en toi. Comme si tu étais mort à l'intérieur."

" Des fois seulement ? Pas toujours ?"

Il y eut un bref silence.

" L'autre soir, tu avais les joues rouges," souffla Yoite si bas que Miharu crut l'avoir rêvé.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa. Les deux garçons se fixèrent intensément. Et Miharu rougit. Il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et aux oreilles, et son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Là, à ce moment précis, il ne se sentait plus vide. Soulagé que le jeune homme face à lui ne puisse entendre le martèlement de tambour en lui, il finit par détourner le regard.

" Quand tu m'as remis ma casquette, tes joues étaient rouges comme maintenant," ajouta Yoite.

_Je ne m'en souviens pourtant pas... C'est vrai que mon cœur battait fort, mais mes joues n'étaient pas chaudes, _songea Miharu. _Ou peut-être que c'est le vent froid qui m'a empêché de les sentir._

" Peut-être que c'est parce que le trou dans ton cœur est comblé qu'il bat si fort et que tu n'as plus l'air mort."

" Peut-être que c'est toi qui as comblé ce trou," affirma Miharu.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Yoite de rougir. C'était léger, mais visible. Et cela fit sourire Miharu.

Finalement, le lycéen retira sa casquette qu'il posa à côté de lui sur la banquette, là où il avait déjà mis son sac de cours. Le soleil qui commençait à se coucher à l'ouest derrière lui illuminait sa silhouette de rayons de lumière dorée et ses yeux luisirent alors tels deux saphirs.

" Miharu, tu..."

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant le garçon se lever pour venir à lui ; il s'assit à sa gauche, ses lèvres toujours étirées en une expression satisfaite. Les deux adolescents ne dirent plus rien pendant plusieurs longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse totalement derrière les bambous et que la pénombre commence à s'installer dans le wagon.

" Miharu, tu n'es pas mon ami, reprit Yoite. Mais tu es gentil."

" Est-ce que ça te dérange tant que ça ?"

" Oui."

" Au point que tu ne veuilles plus me voir ?"

Yoite ne répondit pas. Son expression était sombre et fermée, comme s'il tentait de mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

Une distance que Miharu ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter. _Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi._ Poussé par une impulsion soudaine - un mélange de panique, de désespoir, et de désir - il posa sa main sur celles de Yoite, qu'il tenait croisées sur ses genoux. Ce dernier amorça un geste pour s'écarter, mais Miharu l'en empêcha. Le collégien faisait rarement usage de sa force autrement que pour porter des sacs de course pour ses parents, mais il n'eut aucun remords à resserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de ceux de son compagnon.

" Yoite, je ne te ferai jamais de mal."

" Lâche-moi, Miharu."

" Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne _veux_ pas que tu t'en ailles."

" Je vais te blesser, Miharu. J'en suis capable."

" Mais tu ne feras rien, parce que toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Même si tu penses que tu n'as rien à offrir, laisse-moi te dire que c'est faux. Le simple fait que tu sois là, avec moi, c'est déjà beaucoup."

" Miharu, je ne..."

Mais le garçon aux yeux verts lui coupa la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit en passant ses bras fins autour de ses épaules osseuses. Pour la première fois, Miharu remarqua combien Yoite pouvait être maigre sous son uniforme ; le blazer, le pull et la chemise masquaient bien la finesse de sa carrure. _Il mange pourtant comme quatre, pourquoi est-il si svelte ? _

Yoite tenta de se débarrasser du collégien, mais renonça vite. Il poussa un soupire fatigué, son souffle chaud et moite caressant la nuque de Miharu.

" Est-ce qu'on peut rester ensemble ? S'il te plait ?" murmura le plus jeune, son visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de son aîné.

Yoite ne savait que faire ou dire. Il semblait n'avoir aucune expérience en matière de relations sociales, alors il était sûrement normal qu'il ignore comment réagir. Miharu pouvait sentir son hésitation ; par exemple, que devait-il faire de ses mains ? Devait-il rendre son étreinte à Miharu, ou simplement rester les bras ballants ?

Si les circonstances avaient été moins graves, Miharu aurait sûrement profité du comique de la situation en s'autorisant un petit de sourire moqueur, mais Yoite était beaucoup trop mal-à-l'aise pour qu'il se le permette.

" Yoite..."

" Miharu, s'il te plait..."

Ce fut au tour de Miharu de pousser un soupir avant de s'écarter lentement de Yoite. Il chercha son regard et y plongea ses yeux. L'émeraude rencontra le saphir, l'un portant l'éclat de l'espoir et l'autre, assombri par la peine. Miharu posa ses mains sur les joues du beau jeune homme face à lui, prenant son visage en coupe, et l'impulsion qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt et l'avait poussé à prendre les mains de Yoite s'empara de nouveau de lui. Il passa une jambe par-dessus celles de son compagnon, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui.

Quel soulagement éprouva-t-il en constatant qu'il ne se faisait pas repousser...

_Elle doit disparaître. La peine dans son regard, je dois la faire partir._

C'est en pensant à cela que Miharu approcha son visage de celui de Yoite. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux ou trois centimètres à peine pour séparer leurs lèvres.

" Miharu..." chuchota Yoite.

Cette tristesse dans sa voix fut l'élément déclencheur qui poussa Miharu à combler ces quelques centimètres. Lorsque leurs bouches se frôlèrent, une avalanche de sentiments tous plus puissants les uns que les autres l'envahirent. Comme si chaque point de leurs corps où ils étaient en contact générait une sorte d'électricité statique qui se propulsait d'une terminaison nerveuse à l'autre à travers tout leur être. Et leurs lèvres paraissaient être le point le plus brûlant de tous.

Miharu n'avait strictement aucune expérience dans le domaine du baiser, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être un as en la matière pour comprendre que Yoite, malgré ses seize ans, n'en menait pas large non plus. Maladroitement mais avec autant d'assurance que possible, Miharu pressa ses lèvres avec davantage de force contre celles du beau brun. Et celui-ci, enfin, commença à répondre à son baiser. Il n'était pas plus adroit à l'exercice mais c'était tellement agréable...

Agréable, pour l'un autant que pour l'autre, de se sentir accepté pour ce qu'il était.

Si au début Yoite avait pu se montrer hésitant, maintenant il en voulait plus. Il encercla Miharu de ses bras, l'attirant à lui avec une tendresse digne de la gentillesse que le collégien affirmait voir en lui. Timidement, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Miharu pour quémander le droit d'approfondir le baiser. Le garçon sur ses genoux accepta bien volontiers, entrouvrant la bouche pour y accueillir la langue de Yoite.

Leurs lèvres et leurs langues entamèrent une danse délicate, sucrée et humide, qui dura quelques longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Leurs bouches étaient rougies par la rudesse de leur baiser, mais rien ne pouvait ternir cet instant de douceur dans leur cœur ou leur mémoire.

" Non, tu n'es pas mon ami, Miharu, murmura Yoite, les yeux toujours clos. Tu es tellement plus important."

" Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, répéta le plus jeune, fixant les magnifiques traits de son vis-à-vis pour les mémoriser. Alors restons ensemble."

Un infime hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse. Yoite avait rendu les armes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Miharu avait obtenu de Yoite de pouvoir rester à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de cette promesse tacite à Kouichi et Raimei – parce que ces deux là s'étaient montrés particulièrement curieux et l'avaient harcelé de questions – ses amis lui avaient assurés qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte de déclaration et que dès lors, lui et le lycéen sortaient plus ou moins ensemble. Du point de vue de Miharu, sa relation avec Yoite n'était pas assez conventionnelle pour se limiter à ce genre de limitations. Mais d'un autre côté, l'idée d'être _ensemble_ lui plaisait beaucoup.

Comme le lui avait assuré Raimei, ni elle ni Kouichi n'avaient fait la moindre remarque quant au fait que leur camarade se soit rapproché d'un garçon ; le plus important pour eux restait que Miharu soit content comme ça. Et puis, Yoite leur semblait être un parti acceptable.

Plusieurs soirs au cours de la semaine passée, Yoite était venu voir Miharu à la pâtisserie, et très vite la mère du collégien lui avait proposé de lui apprendre comment préparer les gâteaux les plus simples ; d'abord les cakes, puis les tartes… Tant et si bien que le lycéen en était venu à appeler Mme Rokujo par son prénom, Asahi-san.

Mais ce soir-là, c'était au tour de Miharu de découvrir une petite part du monde de son compagnon : en effet, Yoite l'avait invité à passer la soirée chez lui puisque son tuteur, Yukimi, travaillait hors de Banten et ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. Le collégien avait trouvé comme prétexte que Yoite avait proposé de l'aider à préparer un compte-rendu pour son cours d'histoire afin que ses parents, et surtout Thobari-sensei, ne rechignent pas trop à le laisser découcher. L'argument comme quoi on était samedi soir l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé à les convaincre.

Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'user de persuasion pour obtenir quelque chose, et encore moins le droit de passer la nuit chez un ami, avait trouvé la situation assez étrange. Lui qui était toujours désintéressé de tout avait dû surprendre tout le monde en se montrant si déterminé dans sa requête. Nul doute que Thobari lui-même avait eu quelques soupçons quant à ses motivations mais au fond, peu importait.

Alors aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Yoite était passé chercher Miharu chez lui, puisque celui-ci ne connaissait pas le chemin. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait chez… non, là où vivait Yoite, chez son tuteur. Il ne leur avait fallu qu'un petit quart d'heure pour descendre sur la baie de Banten, sur laquelle s'alignaient de bas immeubles aux façades blanches d'environ quatre ou cinq étages chacun. C'était dans un de ces bâtiments, propres mais impersonnels, que se situait l'appartement dans lequel habitait Yoite.

Les deux adolescents avaient commencé la soirée par un très rapide tour du propriétaire – après tout, le logement n'était qu'un petit deux pièces avec kitchenette à l'américaine et salle d'eau séparée. Ensuite, et afin de ne pas éveiller davantage les soupçons de son professeur d'anglais toujours à l'affut, ils avaient fait quelques recherches sur un sujet d'histoire du XVIIIe siècle sur lequel Miharu devrait disserter prochainement. Puis ils avaient dîné. Un bol de ramen bien chaudes avec en dessert une part de charlotte au café offerte par la pâtisserie Rokujo. Puis, ils installèrent les futons à même le sol du salon, devant la télé, pour s'y installer et regarder une vieille rediffusion d'un film de science fiction.

C'était la première fois que Miharu pouvait voir Yoite sans son uniforme du lycée : plus de casquette, ni de blazer, juste un épais pull en laine beige à col roulé avec des gants, encore. Pas ceux de d'habitude, ceux-ci étaient plus fins et noirs.

Hormis le son du téléviseur, tout n'était que silence. Un silence agréable, reposant, comme Yoite et Miharu l'aimaient. Emmitouflés dans le duvet qu'ils partageraient pendant la nuit, ils gardaient les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Pourtant, la proximité de leurs corps ne les laissait pas indifférents. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à leur âge – l'adolescence était bien connue pour faire travailler les hormones – ou seulement au fait qu'il faisait un peu frais pour la saison, mais les deux jeunes garçons éprouvaient l'irrésistible envie de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, c'est Miharu qui céda le premier : il se décala, jusqu'à sentir la tiédeur du corps de son compagnon et son bras frôler le sien, puis resserra la couverture autour de lui. Yoite ne dit rien, se contentant lui aussi de se pencher légèrement sur le collégien afin de profiter de la promiscuité pour se réchauffer.

C'est lorsque le film fut terminé et que les crédits défilèrent sur le fond noir que Yoite rompit le silence :

" Tu veux dormir ?"

" Non, pas encore," répondit Miharu en continuant de fixer la télé.

Un nouveau moment de silence. Puis…

" Merci de m'avoir invité, reprit le plus jeune. Pourquoi tu m'as proposé de venir dormir ici ?"

" Quand Yukimi s'en va, je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Miharu hocha la tête. _En fait, il ne voulait pas être seul…_ constata-t-il pour lui-même.

" Il y a des jeux de société ici ? On pourrais en faire une partie."

Mais Yoite lui répondit non de la tête. Ne sachant trop que faire, Miharu se contenta de rester à côté du jeune homme, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision sur lequel passaient des publicités idiotes. Au bout de dix minutes de ces bêtises, le collégien poussa un soupire à vous fendre le cœur qui intrigua grandement son aîné.

" Toi aussi, tu t'ennuies ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Et pour toute réponse, Miharu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Alors, Yoite l'imita, poussant un lourd soupir las. Agacé par la soudaine avalanche de pubs qui envahissait le petit écran, Miharu saisit la télécommande et zappa à la recherche d'une chaîne un peu plus intéressante. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de canaux passés, il tomba assez malencontreusement sur un programme pour le moins inattendu : un film érotique.

Tant Yoite que lui sentirent leurs joues s'empourprer d'un seul coup. Et le seul réflexe de Miharu fut d'éteindre la télé au moment où le _male _pénétrait la _femelle_. A dire vrai, les deux adolescents étaient bien assez grands pour savoir comment on faisait les bébés. Mais le sujet ne les avait pas suffisamment intrigués pour qu'ils aillent jusqu'à s'imaginer l'acte sexuel dans les détails. De toute façon, ayant été célibataires jusqu'à lors, ils n'en avaient guère vu l'intérêt.

La chaleur sur leurs joues ne s'estompait toujours pas, même au bout de plusieurs minutes. Les images de ce film pour adulte étaient comme imprimées dans leur rétine tant ils y pensaient. C'était presque comme si le peu qu'ils avaient pu voir se rejouait encore et encore dans leur esprit. Puis…

" Tu crois que c'est pareille entre deux garçons ?"

Yoite haussa les épaules, l'air de ne rien y connaître, mais la rougeur sur son visage s'accentua laissant penser qu'au contraire, il avait sa petite idée sur le sujet. Cette fois piquée au vif, la curiosité de Miharu l'emporta sur le reste. Après tout, un homme n'avait pas de vagin, à l'inverse des femmes. La seule façon possible pour deux hommes de faire l'amour c'était… _Je me demande si c'est douloureux, _songea-t-il. Lorsque la scène érotique se déroula dans son esprit pour ce qui lui parut être la centième fois, ce ne furent plus cet homme et cette femme anonymes, mais Yoite et lui qui se touchaient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient.

Le cœur de Miharu partit au quart de tour. Un tel démarrage en trombe fit monter les flammes à ses joues. Mais son visage n'était pas la seule partie de son corps à s'échauder ; chaque parcelle de sa peau lui paraissait incandescente, et la couette dans laquelle il s'était enroulé le faisait suer comme dans un onsen **(4)**. Mais bizarrement, la perspective de ressentir le corps à 36°c **(5)** de Yoite au plus près de lui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

Se laissant aller à une pulsion similaire à celle éprouvée une semaine auparavant dans le train de la bambouseraie, Miharu se tourna vers son compagnon et passa ses bras fins autour de son cou.

" Mi-Miharu ?" s'enquit Yoite, devant l'expression sobre et le regard assombri par le désir que lui offrait le collégien.

" Je veux savoir," se contenta-t-il de lui souffler en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Depuis leur premier baiser une semaine plus tôt, il leur était souvent arrivé d'en échanger d'autres au détour d'une rue déserte le soir, ou bien dans la cuisine de la pâtisserie lorsqu'ils s'y retrouvaient seuls. Mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de différent des précédents, Yoite le sut dès l'instant où il sentit les lèvres de Miharu se presser contre les siennes. Il était plus intime, plus fort, loin de la candeur des premiers.

Ne cherchant même pas à repousser le garçon aux yeux émeraude, le grand brun glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Malgré leurs nombreux baisers au cours de la semaine écoulée, l'un comme l'autre demeuraient pour le moins inexpérimenté, mais ils gagnaient un peu plus en assurance à chaque fois. Ils se sentaient tous deux beaucoup plus à l'aise.

Mais Yoite se crispa aussitôt que les mains de Miharu se mirent à tâtonner son corps sous son pull, curieuses et exploratrices. Sentant les grandes mains du lycéen se saisir fermement de ses poignets, le plus jeune s'écarta un peu pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur :

" Ne me touche pas comme ça, Miharu."

" Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, alors s'il te plait Yoite, laisse-moi te toucher."

" Non," répondit son aîné, d'un air inflexible.

Pourtant, le jeune apprenti pâtissier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Libérant ses mains de la poigne du beau brun, il se saisit à son tour des siennes et les plaça sur ses hanches. Les faisant lentement glisser sous son sweat-shirt, à même la peau, il murmura sur un ton décidé :

" Moi, je te fais confiance."

Les mains toujours gantées de Yoite montaient toujours plus haut sur son torse imberbe jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de son cœur. C'est là qu'elles arrêtèrent leur course, Miharu espérant que Yoite pourrait sentir les palpitations folles qui tambourinaient à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

Sans doute se rendit-il compte que Miharu et lui éprouvaient la même chose, car pour la première fois, il fut l'initiateur de leur baiser. Attirant le corps fluet de son cadet à lui, il l'enlaça avec la douceur caractéristique à chacun de ses gestes. _Peut-être qu'il a fini par accepter ma gentillesse à son égard, _supposa distraitement Miharu en plaquant son torse contre celui de Yoite, resserrant leur étreinte. Peu importait ce qui poussait le jeune homme à refuser toute démonstration de gentillesse ou d'affection, il était bien déterminé à lui montrer combien il comptait pour lui. Car après tout, il était sans doute le seul que Miharu pouvait pleinement aimer. Il était comme lui sur de nombreux aspect ; avec lui il n'avait pas à se forcer à sourire ou à parler. Yoite était celui qu'il aimait.

Mais le lui dire maintenant reviendrait sûrement à mettre un terme à ce qui allait être leur première expérience sexuelle. Et ça, Miharu n'en avait pas trop envie.

Alors, de lui-même, il ôta son sweat-shirt bleu, révélant son buste plat et mince. Il n'avait pas froid, ainsi installé entre les jambes de Yoite, enserré dans ses bras. Délicatement, il entreprit de retirer ses gants au jeune homme, désireux de sentir ses doigts nus parcourir son corps. Il dut retenir une expression de surprise en découvrant ses mains blanches et fines couverte de marques, de cicatrices et d'entailles. Que lui était-il arrivé ? _Encore un secret de plus qu'il me faudra découvrir… _L'expression de gêne qu'avait affichée Yoite en détournant le regard laissait d'ailleurs comprendre à Miharu qu'il n'était pas prêt à en parler.

Passant outre, le collégien déposa les mains abîmées sur son torse nu, invitation silencieuse pour son compagnon. Lentement mais sûrement, la pulpe de ses doigts frôlait les contours de son corps, le contact de leur peau à la fois grisant et frissonnant. Là où étaient passé ces doigts d'albâtre, la peau de Miharu avait réagi, laissant apparaître durant quelques secondes de la chair de poule.

Ces instants de doux préliminaires avaient provoqué de nombreuses réactions dans le corps de chacun des deux adolescents ; l'excitation et l'anticipation semblaient s'être accumulées dans leurs bas-ventres, exigeant d'être libérées. Ainsi, leurs gestes devinrent plus hâtifs et maladroits. Aussi, lorsque Miharu réessaya de retirer son pull à Yoite, ce dernier ne l'en empêcha pas. Mais lorsque l'étoffe de laine fut relevée et que son torse pâle fut révélé, l'étrange expression mêlée de curiosité, de compassion et de colère froide qui s'afficha sur les traits de Miharu l'alertèrent et il se recula brusquement.

" Je te dégoûte, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, son regard aiguisé transperçant celui du collégien.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de toucher du bout des doigts les brûlures, les lacérations et autres ecchymoses qui tachetaient sa peau blanche. Ces diverses marques ajoutées à sa maigreur presque maladive inquiétèrent Miharu qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, mourait d'envie de savoir : il voulait poser mille et une questions, connaître la vérité qui se cachait derrière toutes les cicatrices qui parcouraient ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Il avait entendu parler de personnes si tristes qu'elles en venaient à s'infliger elles-mêmes des punitions corporelles… Yoite en faisait-il partie ? Se les étaient-ils faites lui-même ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Puis la perspective que quelqu'un ait pu le blesser avec tant de violence et de vice lui retourna l'estomac. Qui que ce soit, cette personne ne devait pas l'aimer. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer une personne comme Yoite ?

Retraçant les contours d'une des cicatrices, visiblement une des plus récentes, qui zébrait la gorge du jeune homme, sans doute faite avec une arme blanche, Miharu se rapprocha de Yoite et déposa un baiser sur la trace blanchâtre où la peau n'avait pas tout à fait guérie. _C'est sûrement pour la cacher qu'il attache sa cravate autour de son cou, _constata-t-il.

" Tu ne me dégoûtera jamais," assura-t-il ensuite.

Lorsque sa bouche rencontra de nouveau celle de Yoite, Miharu sentit que quelque chose avait changé chez son compagnon. Ses gestes n'étaient plus aussi hésitants mais plus entreprenants, et lorsqu'il poussa le collégien sur le dos et se pencha sur lui, il y avait dans son regard une lueur de détresse, mêlée à l'espoir d'être enfin accepté. Ses lèvres se firent suppliantes, réclamant plus à chaque baiser qu'il posait sur le corps de Miharu. De son côté, le collégien – au moins aussi pressé que lui – se débarrassa à la hâte de ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Ne songeant même plus à la gêne de se retrouver complètement nu devant l'autre, Yoite se déshabilla à son tour, révélant encore plus de marques.

Miharu ne se perdit pas en contemplation, préférant oublier combien le corps torturé de Yoite pouvait faire souffrir son cœur. Ouvrant les bras, tel une invitation à venir le rejoindre sur le futon, le plus jeune accueillit son aîné contre lui avec un sourire sincère comme il en faisait peu. Leurs corps ainsi entrelacés, son désir devenu quasi insupportable se rappela à lui, ne demandant qu'à être assouvie. Glissée entre ses jambes, l'une des cuisses de Yoite appuyait contre sa hampe, ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire gémir. Désireux de faire ressentir à Yoite autant de bonheur que possible, il saisit l'érection du brun avec une main et la sienne avec l'autre, et entreprit de les caresser. Surpris mais non moins content de cette initiative, Yoite entreprit les mêmes gestes avec Miharu. Tantôt échangeant un baiser, tantôt resserrant leur étreinte, la terre pouvait bien exploser qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas aperçus.

Emporté par son désir de posséder Miharu, Yoite inséra sans préavis un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Un petit cri de douleur échappa à ce dernier, dont l'une des mains se cramponna à son épaule tandis que l'autre agrippait ses cheveux noirs. Il exécuta un lent mouvement de va et vient, mimant ce qui arriverait par la suite. Perdu dans la peine et le plaisir, les yeux embués par les sensations puissantes et nouvelles qui ravageaient son corps, Miharu garda les yeux fixement posés sur le visage de Yoite qui exprimait la plus grande précaution. Ses yeux bleu saphir étaient sombres et à demi clos tandis qu'il préparait Miharu d'une main et se caressait de l'autre. Lui aussi devait avoir chaud à en juger par les quelques mèches noir de jais qui collaient à son front moite.

Lorsqu'il retira enfin ses doigts, il leva vers le garçon un regard tendre et prévenant.

" Je vais rentrer, Miharu. Arrête-moi si je te blesse."

Miharu acquiesça, donnant son accord pour aller plus loin. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour vérifier ce Yoite s'apprêtait à faire ; le lycéen se redressa et lui écarta davantage les jambes, s'installant entre pour mieux se placer à l'entrée de son intimité. Il pouvait sentir la hampe de Yoite presser contre cette partie si sensible de son anatomie, ce qui était loin d'être désagréable. Mais une douleur aigüe le submergea lorsque celui-ci se décida à le pénétrer. Plaquant aussitôt sa main contre sa bouche pour bloquer le hurlement qui aurait dû lui échapper, il écarquilla néanmoins les yeux sur le coup.

Surpris, Yoite stoppa net tout mouvement. Sur un ton inquiet, il lui demanda :

" Miharu, ça va ?"

" Oui," répondit l'interrogé d'une voix rauque.

" Non, ça ne va pas, j'arrête."

" Non, continue ! s'exclama Miharu en saisissant ses mains pour le retenir. S'il te plait, Yoite…"

Voyant l'hésitation, la crainte et le désir se succéder sur le visage du beau brun aux yeux océan, Miharu comprit que malgré sa volonté de continuer, le jeune homme appréhendait de le faire souffrir.

" Même si j'ai un peu mal, ce n'est rien, assura le collégien. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi," ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire honnête.

Il fit doucement remonter ses petites mains le long des bras de Yoite, qui étaient appuyés de part et d'autre de lui, jusqu'à les glisser derrière sa nuque. L'incitant à se pencher, il réclama ses lèvres pour un baiser. Et tandis que leurs langues dansaient ensemble, Miharu croisa ses jambes autour des hanches de Yoite et donna un faible coup de bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus que prêt à reprendre leurs ébats. Prenant la suite, le brun s'inséra en lui jusqu'au bout avant de commencer à bouger en lui.

Se concentrant sur les lèvres de son amant pour oublier la douleur, Miharu sentit l'une de ses grandes mains le saisir par derrière pour mieux le positionner et faciliter l'accès. A mesure que Yoite allait et venait, la cadence de ses à-coups accélérait et la souffrance laissait place à un réel plaisir. Enserré dans les bras de Yoite, Miharu oubliait tout le reste. Et très vite, alors que les frictions que lui administrait le brun sur sa hampe tout en bougeant en lui à un rythme régulier mais puissant, le collégien sentit arriver l'orgasme.

Plus vorace que jamais, Miharu entreprit de recouvrir le visage et le cou de Yoite de baisers. Les cicatrices depuis longtemps oubliées, il souhaitait apposer sa propre marque sur le brun et travailla à lui faire un beau suçon juste en-dessous de l'oreille. Il put l'entendre gémir et ça l'emporta au sommet du plaisir. La jouissance à l'état pur le balaya entièrement de la tête au pied, laissant derrière elle un frisson persistant. Yoite ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, avant de finalement s'écrouler tout entier sur Miharu. Heureusement, l'autre malgré sa grande taille n'était qu'un poids plume.

Bien que couverts de sueurs et de semence, les deux adolescents s'enlacèrent avec force et tendresse. Enfouissant son visage au creux du cou de Miharu, Yoite murmura :

" Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait mal."

" Tu m'as fait plus de bien que de mal, tu sais. Alors c'est bon," répondit Miharu, complètement épuisé et grelotant de froid.

Il sentit le duvet les envelopper et souffla à Yoite un petit " Merci " d'une voix endormie. Pas un seul instant les grands bras fins du lycéen ne relâchèrent leur prise, et ses doigts continuèrent de le caresser, tantôt le visage, tantôt le cuir chevelu, ou encore son cou et ses épaules… Et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Miharu lui dit tout bas, au creux de l'oreille :

" Je crois que je t'aime, est que j'ai le droit ?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, les deux garçons se réveillèrent aux premières lueurs du soleil, lorsque les rayons de lumière aveuglante étaient venus se poser sur leurs visages. Dans le silence, ils s'étaient levés et l'un après l'autre étaient passés à la douche. Toujours sans un bruit, ils avaient rangé le futon dans le placard, et préparé le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient trop gênés pour s'adresser la parole, simplement les mots semblaient de trop.

Ils engloutissaient leur bol de riz quand une clé tourna dans la serrure et qu'on lança " Je suis rentré !" depuis le pas de la porte. Yukimi qui rentrait de son travail hors de la ville, comme prévu. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce principale, il fut presque surpris de trouver deux jeunes garçons assis dans sa cuisine à avaler un petit-déjeuner tant tout était calme et silencieux.

Miharu regarda l'homme qui venait d'apparaître devant eux : cheveux décolorés, relevés en arrière par un bandana, yeux bleus ciel, veste en cuir marron clair et chemise débraillée, il avait vraiment tout du journaliste free-lance. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le collégien lui décocha un de ses sourires charmeurs.

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Rokujo Miharu, j'ai quatorze ans et je suis élève au collège de Banten. Merci de m'avoir laissé venir chez vous hier soir !" s'exclama-t-il avec une joie polie.

" Euh… De rien… Moi c'est Yukimi Kazuhiko, enchanté gamin."

Se réjouissant presque d'avoir mis le propriétaire des lieux mal-à-l'aise avec un simple sourire, Miharu retourna à son bol de riz, manquant ainsi le froncement de sourcil soupçonneux que lui adressa le reporteur.

" Bon, bah j'vais prendre une bonne douche moi, décida Yukimi en se dirigeant vers la salle-de-bain. Les douches à l'hôtel où j'ai dormi étaient dégueulasses !"

Lorsqu'il eut disparut dans la salle d'eau, Yoite se leva pour débarrasser ses couverts. Miharu l'imita et, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent côté à côté devant l'évier, le plus âgé dit simplement :

" Tu as le droit. Si ça vient de toi, je veux bien un peu de gentillesse."

Joignant le geste à la parole, le grand brun se pencha sur son cadet, et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner au salon pour se planter devant les dessins animés, les joues légèrement rouges. Il ne vit pas Miharu sourire, encore une fois de tout son cœur. Enfin, il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour le sortir de son apathie. Et ce quelqu'un, même si c'était un garçon aux sombres secrets, tant pis… Parce qu'il l'aimait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO A SUIVRE OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(1)** Petite référence à _Ouran High School Host Club_, quand Tamaki, repoussé par Haruhi, part se lamenter dans la pénombre du placard pour cultiver des champignons.

**(2) **Le washi est un papier artisanal japonais, qui coûte extrêmement cher et sur lequel on pratique la calligraphie, véritable art à part entière au Japon. Le papier washi sert également à la fabrication des paravents et des portes coulissantes.

**(3)** Bâton de bois et de bambou fait pour l'entraînement au Kendô.

**(4) **Les onsen sont des sources chaudes naturelles que l'ont trouve un peu partout au Japon et dans lesquelles il fait bon de se baigner, tant en hiver qu'en été. Généralement, un ryôkan (gîte traditionnel) est ouvert à proximité pour accueillir les baigneurs.

**(5)** Si les occidentaux estiment la température corporelle moyenne à 37°c environ, les nippons pensent qu'elle est à 36°c ; pour eux, 37°c revient à avoir de la fièvre.


End file.
